Chappie and the Goblet of Fire
by DoonaPregga
Summary: There is a better place out there. A good place, with good humans. Chappie wants to find it.


Chappie and the Goblet of Fire

"Why do you humans do this? Why do you lie to Chappie?" The fragile robot wails. He breaks into a run and never looks back. There are shouts from the Die Antwoord gangsters, but he doesn't look back. "Goodbye Mommy, Chappie cant do this." he says.

He runs across the hot African roads. "Why? Why did they say it was sleeping? It was not sleeping!" When it gets dark he crawls into a storm drain under a bridge and curls up, hiding.

"Why does everyone hate Chappie?" He covers his face with his hands. "Eccept Mommy."

When it's day time again, Chappie gets up and continues along the roadside. Eventually he reaches an ocean. There are boats on it. He walks to the edge of the duck, peering into it, and seeing his own reflection.

"Water. Too much for Chappie!" He decides. He goes to turn around but someone is walking by. He dives under a tarp on one of the boats.

He curls up and cringes when he hears footsteps so close. Then the footsteps settle down. The boat shifts, and Chappie flinches under the tarp. Suddenly, the boat is moving.

Chappie wait a very long time and tries to remain really still, but is nervous. "Blasted sun." He hears the boots say. A rough old man's voice. "Need a beer."

The boots reach Chappie, and he tenses up. He tries to scoot far behind a red cooler. All of a sudden, the tarp is lifted.

"What the?" The sailor says, recoiling, his eyes all goggily. "A cop on my boat?" Chappie springs up. Shifts his hips into his gangster hunch.

"Get away." he says angrily, snapping forward his arms.. He wipes his face and takes another step forward. The sailor almsot falls off the boat.

"W-whatever you say!" He cries. He jolts to behind the steering wheel. "You control the boat, yes? Where do you take the boat? Where are you taking Chappie?"

The sailor presses against the wall. "Anywhere you want!"

"Anywhere Chappie wants?" He towers over the sailor. "Yes!" The sailor yelps.

"Then take Chappie." Chappie thinks for a second. "Where good humans are." The sailor frowns. "Good humans? You're looking for good folk?"

"To the good humans." Chappie insists, grabbing the sailor's shoulder. "I know some good folks in England!"

"Chappie wants to go to England then!"

So they sail to England. Chappie sits down on the edge of the boat, watching with amazement as it glides through the water. The sailor watches Chappie fearfully with amazment as well. A scout gone rouge?

It takes a while, but Chappie uses the tarp to protect from rusting from the rain or the seas spray, or fading in the sun. After a bit of assessment the sailor calmed down. He sat beside Chappie.

"Chappie will start a new life in England. It's there Chappie will find how to not die." He confesses.

The sailor frowns. "You're dying?" Chappie touches his chest, where the big hole is, and nods his head.

They arrive shortly after on the docks of a green land. So much more green than Chappie had ever seen before, or thought possible. Chappie waves the sailor goodbye, and the sailor can still hardly belive it as he watches the robot swagger off into the distance.

Chappie hides from the helecopters overhead in a large garden of rosebushes. He decides to go further in than stay at the seaside town. So he heads into a city. One more new and developed than he had seen. There's too much buzz, and too many eyes, so Chappie goes into the suburbs.

He then goes down a line of houses that all look the same.

There was a strange old woman standing in the center of the road. He cautously apporaches her.

"Hello dear." She smiles. Chappie looks at her. "Hello." He says.

"You're a long way from Africa." Chappie clenches his fists. "Chappie find new home!" The old woman chuckles.

"Yes, I imagine so. But you can't stay here. They'll find you." Chappie steped towards her.

"You know where Chappie will be safe?" The odl woman nods. "Yes." She sticks out her arm. Chappie jerks away from it.

"It's alright, it's safe to take it." Chappie hesiantly takes it and leans against the old woman.

She strikes her cane on the ground three times. Suddenly they're sucked in by a strong force. Chappie makes an electronic wailing sound in fright.

After the spin toss of they land on the ground in a busy street. People which strange cloaks strut about.

"What did you do!" Chappie cries. The old woman smiles again. "This cane," She waves it. "Is a portkey. You're in Diagon Alley."

Chappie looks around and sees the shoppign mall filled with an assortment of strange items.

"How did you do that? That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, it's magic." Chappie's one brow goes up super huge. "Magic is real?"

The old woman nods. "Yes, now lets get at hole patched up, shall we?"

She sticks out her arm. "Chappie's dying! You know someone who can fix?" He asks, taking it.

"I have a good friend here. Let's just see if he can."

"It's true, there ae nice people in England." The old woman chuckles. "Not everyone. Be carfeul out there. But there are many good people."

They walk tot he edge of the shopping center in front of a small shop. It says: MUGGLE WARES.

They enter the shop, and an old man is sitting in it. "Gloria, what a present surprise!" He says. The old woman smiles. "I found something you might be interested in. Chappie steps out from behind her.

"Whoa!" His eyes get all goggily and he blinks. "Blimey, a scout. What's it doing here?"

"This one can think." She explains. "I am Chappie." Chappie says. "Interesting." the old man gushes, running up. He studies the hole in Chappie's chest.

"This isn't good."

"Can you fix it?" Gloria asks. "Of course." The old man says. "Transfer Chappie' connciousnes?" Chappie asks. "Nope. We cna fix you without doign that." He smiles, taking out his wand. Chappie backs up. "A port-key?" he asks.

"No, Chappie. A wand, to do magic." Gloria explains. The old man taps the wand to Chappie's chest and it glows. Chappie's vision and mind goes staticy until he"s done.

When the glowing stops, Chappie feels like he could jump to the moon. So fresh and energized.

"There, you're fixed." The old man pats his shoulder. "Chappie fixed?" The old man laughs. "Yes, Chappie."

"So how do you think a scout gained conciousness?" Gloria asks. "Deon is my maker." Chappie explaines. "But he put me in a broken body."

"How'd you find your way to England?" "Chappie went in a boat."

"Well Chappie," The old man starts. "You're safe from muggles here, but wizards might not take kindly. We need to find you a place where you'll be under protection."

"Muggles?" Chappie asks. "Humans who don't do magic. IThey're the world where they use technology instead. The kind that made you. In this world, we just use magic. Both are a mighty force in their own right."

"A differen't world?" Chappies gasps. "Like 'Next Place?'"

"Next place?" The old man frowns. "When you die." Chappie explains.

"Oh no." The old man chuckles. "A different culture then, lets call it that."

Chappie tips hsi head to the side in confusion, but the old man and Gloria leads him to the back of the store.

"I'll send a letter to an old friend of mine. He'll know what to do, and can sort out all the legalities."

"So Chappie cna go somewhere safe?" The old man nods.

_**The first Chappie cross-over on FF is here! :)**_


End file.
